Left
by OwlSky15678
Summary: SHORT PHAN ONE SHOT! Phil had walked out of the apartment and Dan is left alone. Will Phil come back?


**Just a quick phan one shot I wrote while I was going to school on the bus. Took a bit of editing (my spelling is rubbish) but it's sorted now :D Sorry if I don't get the character of Chris or PJ right… I don't watch their videos I've only read fanfiction where they are include in it, sorry. Enjoy and maybe leave a review at the end!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Dan or Phil (or Chris and PJ)**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Left**

I'm bored. PJ and Chris are late coming over and I've just recently fell out with my best friend Phil Lester. I don't know why, but I have been in a rubbish mood most the week and I had accidently taken it out on Phil. I didn't mean too take it out on him, it just happened. I dread it now. Phil has walked out and I don't know if he will ever come back. I don't know what to do if he doesn't ever come back.

_DING DONG!_

That must be PJ and Chris. I hauled myself off my bed and went to answer the door.  
"Hey guys" I said as I opened the door.  
"Hi" Chris smiled at me.  
I nodded for them to come in and I closed the door behind them.  
"Where's Phil?" Chris asked me with a smile.  
I shook my head and mumbled one word, "Left" and I felt tears form in my eyes.  
PJ looked fairly shocked while Chris looked like he wanted to ask me more questions; thankfully PJ nudged Chris' side to shut him up. I let them sit down in the lounge and I went and made tea for us all. The flat just seems so lonely without the company of Phil around. I suppose he will come back later, hopefully; I don't like the idea of him sleeping on the streets. Oh Phil. I'm sorry, I truly am. We have our radio show tomorrow, what are we doing about that? Please come back Phil, please. I returned back to the lounge and gave PJ and Chris their cups.  
"Are you okay, Dan?" PJ asked me.  
"Do you think I'm okay?" I snapped, suddenly I realised what I had done and I muttered, "Sorry"  
"It's okay. What happened?" PJ asked.  
"Um" I shifted in my seat, "Well I haven't been in the greatest of moods all week and I don't really know why. But I accidently took it out on Phil earlier. I didn't mean too it just happened. I shouted at him for leaving the cupboard doors open again and he just looked me in the eye whispered sorry and left" My voice trailed off and I felt tears slip down my cheeks; I wiped them away with the back of my left hand and looked toward the floor.  
PJ and Chris looked at me and then at each other. PJ got up and gave me a hug, I hugged him back just before he let go.  
"He'll come back. He has too" Chris said, "You two are so close, he won't be able to stay away from you for too long"  
"What about if he doesn't?" I demanded, my temper was rising again and I didn't know why.  
"Try and not think about it Dan" PJ said to me.  
"But I love him!" I screamed at them. But my face went into panic and my body froze on the spot, I wasn't meant to say that.  
"Dan?" Chris asked me.  
I looked up and felt that my cheeks had gone bright red.  
"Did you mean that?" Chris asked.  
I nodded and mumbled, "I always have. From the day I met him. Yeah, I know what the fans say about us two but I don't really care what they think. I always have loved him from the moment I started to talk to him but I always hid it. I don't think he likes me like that"  
PJ and Chris just looked at me stunned before PJ said, "He'll come back"  
I nodded again and we pushed the conversation aside and I cheered up a bit.

* * *

At 10:30 at night PJ and Chris left and I was all alone again. I didn't feel up to doing much so I just curled under the sheets of Phil's bed and took in his smell, gosh I miss him so much.  
I must have drifted off to sleep because the next time I remember something is the doorbell going at about 1:30am. I groaned and rolled out of Phil's bed. But then I suddenly realised that could be Phil. So I jumped up and ran down the stairs, missing a few steps and went to the door. I opened it up and came face to face with a dirty, tired and cold Phil Lester.  
"Phil" I sighed, "You came back"  
"I came home" Phil mumbled, "I'm sorry Dan"  
I looked into his blue eyes and whispered, "Forgiven"  
He smiled at me and walked through the door and gave me a hug. I hugged him back; it wasn't a light hug, it was a warming hug. Phil broke the hug first and looked me directly in the eyes. I felt myself blush and our faces were only about two centimetres apart. I could feel Phil's breaths tickling my nose as he breathed. His breathing was quite fast, like he was nervous about something.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered.  
Phil didn't say anything but I got my reply in another way. It took me by shock. Suddenly Phil closed the gap between our faces and our lips connected. Phil pushed me against the wall behind me and rested against my body. I was over the shock in a second and kissed him back. We only broke apart when we needed to breathe. Phil rest his forehead against mine, his body was firmly pressed against my body keeping it resting on the wall. I didn't know what to say so we both stood there in complete silence before Phil whispered, "Wow"  
I found what to say, "I've been wanting to do that since we met" I whispered softly.  
Phil released the pressure from my body and stood up a bit because the hard wall was giving me back ache.  
"I'm glad I came back" Phil said in his normal tone.  
I just smiled at him and started to climb the stairs. I felt Phil tug on the back of my grey t-shirt, I stopped climbing the stairs and turned to face him.  
"What does this make us?" he asked me.  
I froze for a second before replying, "Phil?" I asked.  
"Yeah" he said with a smile.  
"Will you go out with me?" I asked with a massive grin, I've been waiting to do that for four years.  
Phil's smiled widened and he replied with the reply I have been dreaming of for ages, "Yes" he said, his smile still on his face. He then added, "Come on, I want a bath; I'm freezing"  
With that we climbed the stairs and we were back to what we were before Phil had left, now with an extra bit added on. Finally after four years I can call Phil Lester my boyfriend.

* * *

**Did you find the AVPM reference… no doubt you didn't :( please review (they make me want to do more in the future) **

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
